


Deleted Scene 2x02

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M, Parody, S02E02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a suggestion. What would be Derek's reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene 2x02

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for more Sterek animations! I even have Peter Hale and Rafael McCall characters for Steter and Stafael animations! Just let me know what you want and I'll try to make it happen ;)  
> Just remember, Plotagon is an educative and very limited app.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/370741


End file.
